


Chance Discovery

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Saga is an amateur pornstar, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/112693906865/">this</a> Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Imagine person A of your OTP has been majorly crushing on person B for a while now. One night person A goes onto a site like Xtube only to find person B not only has an account on there, but creates amateur porn vids that are extremely erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Chris, thank you for always supporting me! We'll need that bathtub of holy water about now, I guess www
> 
> Haven't really written and finished anything in a very long time, and it probably shows, but thought I'd try to get back into the swing of things. Now that I have more free time, I hope to dedicate myself more to writing!
> 
> Apologies for the poor title, by the way. It's hard to think of something at 4am.

Really, this should have been easy. Now that his roommate’s finally out (on a date and not to be expected home that night), Tora thought he had time to relax. Finally jerk off to some hopefully decent porn, without caring that he might be heard by Saga.

Except that things never go that smoothly for him, do they?

Thing was, he clicked on some linked video, and realised it was amateur porn later. Usually he wasn’t too into it, but somehow, something about the model in the thumbnail made him hit the play button.

Less than ten seconds in, he figures out why.

He recognises the wallpaper and curtains and posters on the wall. And more than that - no matter how carefully the model has concealed his face, Tora’s caught a glimpse or two in a few frames. He recognises that jawline, those shoulders, that voice.

“Saga...?” Tora whispers, feeling his cheeks burn hot, and then he immediately slams the laptop lid down, heart racing.

Saga, his flatmate, his classmate, his good friend. Saga, currently out on a date with that guy from the debate club or whatever. Saga, whom Tora has been in love with for the better part of a year.

He hears moans from the speakers, and Tora finds his cock rapidly getting harder. Shakily, Tora opens the lid again, and he can’t help but watch, transfixed, as Saga on screen pushes his hips up, long, slender fingers wrapped around his leaking cock. His moans are audible, and even more so as he nudges his entrance with the fingers of his other hand, wet and sliding in easily. His fist moves faster on his cock, and Saga’s moans grow louder, his back arching. The video finishes with the aftermath of Saga’s orgasm, fingers covered in his cum, his chest flushed red and heaving.

And oh, God, Tora’s cock has never been harder in his life.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he clicks on the username, and then a second video. Technically the first, he realises, uploaded a couple of months back.

The quality’s somewhat lower this time, and it shows nothing of Saga’s face at all and only his body. This time Saga is just stroking his own cock, but his moans are high-pitched and desperate, with one hand clutching the bedsheets.

Tora’s cock is so hard it hurts, and his hand shakes as he moves to stroke his own cock. It’s fucking relief, that’s what it is, and he groans aloud as he moves his fist in time with Saga’s own thrusts. It’s so easy to imagine him and Saga masturbating together or something, and the thought makes him cry out again.

He cums at the same time Saga on screen does, with a shout, hips jerking off the chair. His vision goes momentarily blank, pleasure surging through his whole body, his cum spilling onto his fingers. It takes him a moment to look back at the screen, and in the video, fuck, Saga’s lips can be seen as he raises his cum-stained fingers to them, and licks off the thick liquid.

Tora’s spent cock actually twitches again at the sight.

There are two other videos in the profile, but Tora’s a bit too nervous to bother watching them. He hurries to clean up, close the browser (thank God for incognito mode) and switch his laptop off, before pulling on a pair of boxers.

Saga must have filmed all that while Tora was away at his parents’ house to visit. There’s a guilty thrill in knowing Saga made those videos right there.

Tora hates himself a little bit for that. It's not like he finds it disgusting or anything that Saga makes amateur porn - far from it. Maybe a bit too far. It's not like one usually sees porn of their crush and enjoys it that much, after all. He's definitely fantasized about Saga before, but vague ideas are literally nothing next to physical videos.

And if Saga finds out that Tora knows, it's going to be awkward. Maybe that'd even be the end of their friendship, and that's one thing more than any other that Tora doesn't want to happen.

They met online in a Facebook group looking for a flatshare, and clicked as soon as they met in real life. Coincidentally, they found out they were going to enter the same university course, and also found out they had they had the same taste in video games, chatting easily about any topic that came to mind.

Tora doesn’t think of himself too badly, but he can’t help but feel he pales in comparison to Saga. Saga’s arguably the most popular student of their cohort, funny and beautiful and charming, who gets date offers aplenty and accepts a fair number of them. Saga might have a bit of a reputation as a serial dater, but at the same time he’s sweet and kind, never callous to exes and such.

Living with Saga just makes Tora's crush on him worse. He knows how Saga looks like rumpled from sleep, hair sticking out in various directions. He knows how annoyed Saga gets when his favourite football team loses and has to be coaxed out of a tantrum with pizza and beer. He knows the way Saga whines when losing to Tora at a video game, and how he smirks and teases Tora when he wins.

They're probably the sort of things that shouldn't strengthen his feelings so, but they do. And frankly, finding out their crush does porn is probably a deal breaker for a number of people, but if anything, Tora thinks about how beautiful Saga's moans sounded, how lovely his body looked as it arched ever so gracefully in bliss.

He's fucked.

By now, Tora’s certain that Saga doesn’t return his feelings. Saga’s the kind of guy to go for what he wants - he does get asked out a lot, sure, but he does the asking out just as often. Tora, on the other hand, has rarely had the courage to be so proactive. If Saga wanted to ask him out, Tora rather thinks he’d have done so by now.

Tora is startled out of his moping by the sound of the door outside, opening and shutting again. Footsteps, and then, “Tora? You home?”

Tora gets up at once, calling out, “Saga? Why are you back so early?”

He hurries to pull on a t-shirt, and steps out of the room. Saga looks thoroughly annoyed, slumped on the couch. Spotting Tora, he waves and smiles sardonically.

“Why d’you think? He stood me up, that bastard. Called me after half an hour I stood there looking like an idiot, and said he was busy. Ugh,” Saga says, rubbing his forehead, and then, quietly, features softening, “Do you think I’m being too harsh?”

“Of course not,” Tora says emphatically, walking to the kitchen and getting out a couple cans of beer. “Look, even if he was busy, yeah, he should have tried telling you earlier. Not have you wait for thirty minutes without knowing anything. C’mon, how does pizza and beer sound?”

Saga looks up at him, smiling, and Tora throws a can at him. Saga catches it easily, and says, “Oh, you are the best. Thank you.”

Tora feels his cheeks redden again, and he looks away, remembering his phone is still in his room. He’s about to tell Saga this, but then Saga already has his phone out, and is ordering pizza. Tora still finds it rather amazing that Saga’s able to finish one whole pizza by himself and still remain enviously slim.

Saga goes to change, after, and as he walks back to his room Tora can’t help but glance over at the way Saga’s ass looks in those tight jeans. Tora looks away quickly, but still wants to kick himself. He hurries to set up the console while Saga’s still inside.

Soon enough Saga’s back, dressed just like Tora is. Taking a swig of beer and picking up the controller, he says, “I’m going to kick your ass.”

One thing Tora knows about Saga is that he doesn’t like being coddled even when he’s in a bad mood, so appropriately, he doesn’t let up during the game. They’re rather equally matched, though Saga’s noticeably more aggressive, and Tora loses that round to Saga by a slim margin. Pizza arrives just then, and by then Saga’s more or less cheered up.

The next few hours pass in a considerable amount of junk food and drink, gaming, swearing, and when Saga gets a bit too drunk for further gaming, they end up watching some of Saga’s favourite dramas.

The next thing Tora knows, sunlight's shining through the window, his back aches something fierce, and there’s pressure on his lap. Blinking slowly, he looks down to see half of Saga’s body sprawled on his lap, while his legs are propped up on the couch itself.

Oh, and he’s got morning wood. It’s a wonder it’s not poking Saga in the face. Tora swears under his breath. Could this get any more awkward?

Apparently yes, because before Tora can carefully extricate himself from the couch, Saga turns his head, eyes opening. And of course he’s facing the tent in Tora’s boxers.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Saga says, and Tora swears he’s smirking. “Need help with that?”

What.

Tora’s brain decides to short out at that very moment, and all he can do is stare at Saga in disbelief, who’s still right there, smirking up at him.

“You’re blushing. Also, your mouth’s open,” Saga points out.

“Um,” Tora manages to croak out, and then he swallows heavily. “Uh. You’re… you’re kidding, right?”

Saga raises an eloquent eyebrow, still looking at him from his lap. “Oh, you don’t remember anything from last night, do you?”

Tora swallows nervously. “N-no. I don’t think so. I mean, I remember we put in that DVD, and then… mm… nothing? I… I did something, didn’t I?”

Saga sighs softly, and then sits up properly, stretching his neck and arms. “You confessed to me. Told me you’d been in love with me the entire time. And... you know, I've been in love with you the whole time, too. I was so happy.

“I kissed you right after that. But damn, if I knew alcohol would be all it took for you to confess, I guess I should’ve done it earlier,” Saga grins, looking up at him. “And then… well, you told me that you’d found out about the porn I make.”

“Oh fuck. Saga, I -” Tora says quickly, but is immediately silenced by Saga’s finger on his lips, and he stares at him in confusion.

“See, I started making them after I had an ex who filmed me masturbating, and I realised I really liked that. He deleted the video afterwards, of course, and we broke up some time after… but I still liked to film myself. And I thought I could put them up. I figured if I hid my face it wouldn’t be that easy to figure out my identity even if someone I knew happened to watch the videos I made.

“After you told me I was about ready to run, but you told me that you were ashamed of yourself for liking the videos I made, and you scolded yourself a fair bit for being a pervert. And then you said that it didn’t matter to you what I did with my body and I could do whatever I wanted with it. You apologised for being a creep, and said what mattered to you was us being together, at the end of the day, if I'd still have you. And of course I would,” Saga finishes, looking up at Tora.

Saga’s happy, Tora realises. His features are soft, dark eyes crinkled around the edges, lips curved up, his fingers resting comfortably in Tora’s hand.

“It’s true,” Tora murmurs. “I vaguely remember a bit, now, I think, and… Everything, it’s true. I still feel sorry, though...“

“Come on,” Saga chuckles, squeezing Tora’s fingers (and oh, that feels lovely). “What d’you think people watch porn for anyway? I want people to get off to it, and… it’s even better if my wonderful boyfriend likes it, too.”

Tora's blushing an awful lot around Saga lately. It’s ridiculous, but Tora hardly remembers the last time he felt so relaxed and content. Saga grins at him, and stands, offering a hand.

“You know, I’d really like to kiss you now, but morning breath kind of sucks. I want our first kiss that you remember to actually be nice,” he says. “And then maybe I can make good on that promise this morning, hm?”

Tora lets out a startled laugh, and nods, letting Saga pull him along to the bathroom. Saga looks more cheerful than he’s ever seen him. Tora doesn’t really want to let it get to his head, and think it’s just because of him, but he’d like to believe it.

It’s a bit crowded sharing their singular bathroom as they brush their teeth, but they manage with a minimal amount of jostling. Tora lets Saga finish first, and when he’s done gargling and replacing the toothbrush, he turns to be immediately kissed by Saga.

It’s gentle and chaste, without teeth or tongue, but it’s still one of the best kisses Tora’s ever had. Saga’s lips are soft and wet, tasting of mint. Tora pulls in Saga closer by the waist, adding just a little more pressure to the kiss, and he feels Saga smile and sigh into the kiss, fingers resting on his neck.

They take the time to explore each other’s bodies, helping each other take off clothes. Saga’s body is lovely, all smooth creamy skin and soft flesh, with just hints of muscle. Tora presses kisses to Saga’s neck and chest and finds him particularly sensitive there, quivering in his arms. Saga takes an especial interest in Tora’s tattoos, tracing the inked skin with lips and fingers, and Tora has to cling onto the sink and back up against the wall to keep himself steady.

Before long, Saga’s on his knees in front of him. He smiles slowly, looking up at Tora the whole time as he grasps Tora’s half-hard cock in his hand, before closing his lips around the head. Tora lets out a curse, gripping onto the sink more tightly.

Saga is clearly skilled at this, his licks long and slow and purposeful, his tongue curling wet and hot around the most sensitive areas of Tora's cock. It's not long before he's fully hard and already starting to drip precum, right onto Saga's waiting tongue.

"Hey, Tora," Saga says, "anyone ever told you that you're quite, mm, impressive down here?"

"Um, well... Yes?" Tora mutters.

It’s definitely not gone unremarked, and Tora's almost embarrassingly aware that he's quite a bit more than a mouthful, so to speak. Saga sounds so enthusiastic, though, and it shows further, in the way he's currently sucking down the head of Tora's cock, pink lips stretched tight around it. It's definitely a sight to behold.

Tora tilts his head back, hissing as Saga takes him in deeper. Then, Tora happens to look to the side, at the mirror. God, he looks wrecked already, and not more than a few minutes have passed. But he remembers what Saga’s said about liking to watch himself, and smiles to himself as he pushes his fingers into Saga’s hair.

He can’t help but pull slightly as he feels Saga hollow his cheeks, his mouth unbearably hot and tight, and Saga makes a muffled sound. Tora apologises quickly, but no, Saga’s looking up at him with lust-glazed eyes, nodding (or at least, as much as he can nod with a cock in his mouth).

Fuck, that look’s driving him crazy, and Tora pushes his hips forward just a little, growling deep in his throat. “Saga… Saga, I’m going to...” he hisses, and at the next instance of further pressure from Saga’s perfect mouth, he comes with a cry, curling his fingers tightly in Saga’s hair.

He comes down from his high to see and feel Saga swallowing down his cum eagerly, not letting a single drop spill. Tora pants as he stares at his boyfriend in bliss, and it’s not long before Saga lets his cock slip out from his mouth. He smirks as he makes a show of licking his lips, and wobbles slightly as he stands.

“You okay?” Tora asks. “Did I hurt you?”

Saga shakes his head, and giggles, “Oh, only no more than I wanted you to. Don’t worry.”

“Sure. And now I guess it’s my turn to help you out, hm?” Tora says, reaching out to give Saga’s flushed cock a firm stroke.

Saga would’ve fallen if Tora weren’t holding him, and he closes his eyes, breathing shakily. “Y-yes, please...”

“Can you do something for me? Turn and look at the mirror,” Tora breathes in Saga’s ear.

Saga moans and complies at once, bracing himself against the sink. Tora buries his face in the crook of Saga’s neck to lick and nip at his shoulder, his hand fisting Saga’s cock in long, sure strokes, slicking precum across the length.

The noises that Saga makes are absolutely perfect. His moans are high and breathy, and he keeps his eyes fixed in front of him, cheeks flushed. Tora can barely conceal a smirk as he watches Saga coming undone in front of the mirror, body writhing in his arms and cock throbbing in his fist.

“Tora,” Saga whines, “Tora, please, I’m about to cum...”

“Okay,” Tora whispers, “so cum for me now, Saga, you look so perfect...”

With another couple of short, fierce strokes, Saga arches his back and orgasms. His cum spills in Tora’s fist, and Tora watches, transfixed, as Saga’s features contort in bliss, his lips parted wide in a moan.

He’s quite sure he’s never seen anything quite so gorgeous, though it’s Saga, after all, in front of him. It’s made all the more so by the knowledge that he is the one making Saga look and feel like this.

Tora pulls his hand away and starts licking at the cum on his fingers, making sure that Saga’s watching him. As soon as he’s done, Saga turns around and kisses him hard, hands on his cheeks, and Tora kisses him back with equal fervour.

Saga’s smile is brilliant as he pulls away, and for a moment, Tora feels like he can’t breathe, looking at the joy he’s feeling reflected in Saga’s face.

Tora begins, just a touch anxiously,“So, um, Sunday, right? We have the whole day to ourselves, so...”

“Asking me out on a date, are you?” Saga giggles.

“Oh, I was thinking we could stay in bed longer… play video games and stuff. But I definitely want to take you out to a nice dinner, to make up for yesterday evening. And a good movie. Sounds good?” Tora murmurs hopefully.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Saga says, leaning in for another kiss, and Tora thinks, smiling into the kiss, he could really get used to this.

 


	2. On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Saga watch another one of Saga's videos, and try making their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More PWP than ever! Maybe I really do need holy water.

Things feel like they finally fall into place once Saga finally starts dating Tora. Saga's been pining after Tora for a year after all, and to know his feelings are reciprocated so wholeheartedly has probably been one of the best things to happen to him.

It's just that he's never regretted being such a serial dater quite so much before.

Apparently, this seems to make people think that he’s not serious about Tora, that their relationship is something Saga’s in just for fun. It’s been about two weeks and he’s still getting a few people flirting with him openly, asking him out. As much as he hates being rude, he has had to be rather harsh rejecting some of the more persistent ones.

“I’m sorry,” he tells Tora, red faced, after fending off another suitor, meeting him outside the lecture hall. “I think… I think some of them don’t seem to believe I’m actually in a serious relationship. I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life!”

Tora ducks his head, looking faintly embarrassed before saying quietly, “It’s okay. I can’t blame you for being popular. And I believe you.”

If they weren’t currently walking down a crowded hallway in school, Saga would have kissed Tora right there and then. It’s a small thing, maybe, but Saga still finds it a little hard to believe that Tora reciprocates his feelings so wholeheartedly. They could have had even more time together, if they both hadn’t been so scared, but Saga’s made a promise to himself to treasure every moment spent with Tora.

He does, however, let himself squeeze Tora’s hand, and he notices Tora’s answering smile, and the further reddening of his cheeks. For someone so tall and, at first glance, even intimidating, he’s really a huge softie. Saga’s taken to teasingly calling him a kitten rather than the tiger his name implies.

Though, of course, Saga’s come to find out that Tora is anything but a kitten in bed. If anyone asks (not that they will, but still), Saga’s quite proud to say that he walked funny for at least a full day after the first time he and Tora had sex. Tora was understandably concerned, even guilty, until Saga reassured him considerably.

There’s definitely a lot more cuddling and kissing and sex now that he’s with Tora, but besides that, life hasn’t really changed all that much. They still have their video game nights, now perhaps more intense than before (though it’s nice to have Tora kiss him silly when he sulks after losing). They still order pizza on the nights they’re too lazy to cook or eat out. They still take turns cooking and cleaning. They still study together, each quietly working on their assignments without needing to talk to the other.

They just take turns sleeping in each other’s bedrooms, now. Tora sleeps naked, to Saga’s delight. After the first couple of nights, though, Tora explained that he was simply sensitive to heat, but he enjoyed cuddling with Saga in bed, and now preferred to sleep naked to combat the heat.

Saga remembers offering to sleep away from Tora so he could sleep better, and Tora responding in shocked horror, before hugging him tight, mumbling that he was completely fine with sleeping naked and that he wanted to sleep with Saga in the same bed. And it totally helps that in the morning, they get to have some very nice, slow sex, without the burden of clothes.

They have dinner outside, having some excellent curry rice. Tora tells him, as they walk back, that his mum makes even better curry, and then, with a soft, bashful smile, invites him over next weekend.

"A-ah, yeah, I'd love to!" Saga agrees quickly, beaming, a warm flush spreading through his chest. "But is it okay if I go? I mean, with, well, us..."

Tora hesitates a bit. "They don't know I'm dating you yet. It's not the kinda thing you just tell them casually like, hey mum, my flatmate is also my boyfriend now. But I'll text her tonight, and tell her you're coming over next week. She was quite okay about it when I came out. Dad... He was harsher. He's been better about it, though."

Saga nods. He hasn't gone back to see his parents in nearly a month. "Hey. The week after, do you want to come home with me? I could introduce you to my parents, too..."

"Ah, yeah, of course," Tora replies, smiling warmly. "Your parents are okay, too, then?"

Saga grins widely. "They found me kissing my very first boyfriend in my room. There was a fair bit of shouting and awkwardness with my dad in particular, but I won out. They're totally okay with it now. As long as I don't make noise."

He winks at Tora, laughing to see the familiar blush spreading across his face. Then, on a whim, he whispers in his ear, "I filmed one of my porn videos in my old bedroom. I never posted it, but I probably left it in my hard drive..."

Tora makes a choked sound that sounds rather like a groan. Tora's response to his... hobby, as it were, has been nothing short of utterly perfect. Just a week ago, Tora broached the subject again, and asked if they could watch one of Saga's videos. Saga agreed, and Tora did to him just about everything Saga did to himself - and then some. Saga came more than once like a schoolboy in the early throes of puberty, and he made damn sure to reciprocate. For all the shyness Tora tended to display, he was very, very good in bed.

"Don't say stuff like that when we're out," Tora mutters.

"And why not?" Saga asks teasingly.

“Why do you think?” Tora replies, voice in a low growl.

Saga glances around rapidly, making sure no one’s nearby, and then tiptoes, leaning in close to Tora’s ear and whispers, “Let me guess. You want to fuck me outside, here?”

The resulting blush and splutter from Tora is both adorable and amusing, and Saga laughs in delight as he steps back. Tora doesn’t say anything, but his subsequent looks at Saga are speculative.

"I'm not sure I'll do that," Tora says softly, and then with a slight smile, "Because I want to hear you moaning my name, and I don't want others interrupting. Maybe next time, if you're not afraid to have everyone hear you getting fucked. You're quite loud."

It's Saga's turn to blush, but Tora looks entirely appreciative. They haven't received any complaints from their neighbours yet, if only by virtue of Tora shutting him up very effectively with kisses that leave him utterly breathless and even more desperately aroused.

Calming himself with a couple of deep breaths, he manages to say steadily, "Then let's get back and do that."

Ten minutes later they’re back home, and Saga wastes no time in starting to strip off once the door’s been closed. Tora, though, seems to have other ideas, lightly grasping Saga’s wrist just after he’s pulled off his t-shirt.

“Hold on,” Tora breathes, voice low and amused. “I want to do a little something in your room. Or mine, whatever.”

“Mine, then, it’s nearer. What is it?” Saga snaps, slightly miffed at the interruption.

Tora grins and leans down into towards his ear, whispering, “I want you to show me that video you were talking about. And maybe… if you want, we can film something of our own. Just for us.”

Saga lets out a helpless moan at that. Like he’s said, Tora’s response to his porn has been fucking perfect.

He nods eagerly and they make their way to Saga’s room. Tora’s hands are alarmingly distracting on his body as they pull down his pants, and Saga attempts at least three times just to log in on his own laptop. He whimpers as Tora lightly rubs his cock through the fabric of his boxers, and Saga clicks on the wrong folder more than a couple of times.

It’s really not often he’s so riled up, but it’s just one of those things Tora does to him. He finally clicks on that video, and Tora holds him against his body as the video plays. Watching it with Tora gives him a funny thrill, and he feels Tora’s still-clothed erection against his ass. Not to mention his shirt, too.

“At least take your shirt off. While you’re at that, your pants,” Saga mutters.

Tora complies with the first, and Saga sighs to feel Tora’s bare skin against his back, but as for the second, all Tora says is, “Later. Or you can do it for me.”

Saga huffs, but he loves how he can feel Tora getting harder. In the video, he’s stretching himself open with his fingers. He never posted this because his face was obvious sometimes, and -

“Tora,” the on-screen version of him says audibly, and Tora’s breath hitches.

Yep. That’s why. He really doesn’t regret it now, though, and he’s glad he forgot to delete this and a couple of other videos.

Saga watches himself leave the screen and reappear with a dildo - one that’s somewhere in his drawer and he hasn’t used ever since he got together with Tora. Tora groans softly in his ear, as Saga-on-screen licks and lubes up the dildo before teasing his entrance with it. Saga decides to rub his ass against Tora’s crotch again, and is rewarded with a louder groan.

“You look… you look so hot,” Tora growls.

“Yeah?” Saga murmurs in response. “Was thinking of you the whole time. Wondering how your cock would feel buried up my ass, fucking me.”

“Now you know,” Tora says with a quiet laugh.

"God, yes. Plus, that dildo is definitely smaller than your cock," Saga grins.

He hears a soft groan from Tora, and then he's moaning as well, from having Tora's lips kiss and suckle his neck and shoulder. On screen, he's sinking down onto the dildo with a genuine moan of pleasure, and he thinks about how he wants to do just that, right now. Tora's fingers close around his hardening cock, and pump him in time with the video, where he's slowly moving his hips up and down.

"Don't," Saga whimpers, "or I'll cum too quickly..."

"We've proven you can cum several times before getting tired," Tora smirks, and Saga shudders, pushing against his hand.

"No, I want it like in the video," he whines. "I want you inside me, Tora, please!"

“You’re so _needy_ ,” Tora huffs against his ear, his voice gorgeously low and smooth, breath tickling his earlobe, and all Saga can do is let out increased whimpers.

Saga doesn’t know how Tora can stand it, because he’s so fucking hard against him and yet, he’s barely moving. He’s watching the video with his head over Saga’s shoulder, and now he’s not even touching Saga’s leaking cock.

“You’re going to ride me like that?” Tora asks, sounding amused, as video-Saga muffles his moans with a hand thrown over his mouth, riding the dildo roughly and rubbing his cock with sloppy strokes.

Saga pouts and rubs his ass harder against Tora’s crotch, to hear the satisfying hiss against his ear. “No. Harder than that.”

“Oh, good,” Tora breathes, and proceeds to bite lightly at Saga’s neck, making him squirm more. “By the way, you’re really cute when you cum.”

The praise makes Saga blush and look away, as his cock twitches. There’s no way Tora didn’t pick up on that. He sees his video self let out a choked, muffled cry as he cums, body arching back, and he remembers all too well of exactly how he was imagining riding Tora’s cock. There’s something to be said for how he’s about to do all that, and more.

“Tora,” he bites out. “Fuck me. Now. And I want you to cum inside me.”

"You're sure about that? I know we're both clean, but you're sure?" Tora asks, voice going low and concerned.

“Get the lube, and your phone. I’ll start filming you stretching yourself,” Tora says, his voice roughened by desire.

Saga is quick to follow, as Tora takes off the rest of his clothes. He sits back on the bed as he picks up Saga’s phone. Meanwhile, Saga’s lubed up his fingers liberally, legs pushed obscenely wide, and he’s quite certain that his cock has never felt harder. It won’t be long before he cums, and they haven’t even got to the best part yet.

When Tora tells him to start, he starts sliding in a single finger, letting out a soft moan. Tora's eyes are fixed on him, the phone held in one hand, the other lubed up and slowly stroking his cock. Tora looks hungry, like he’d like nothing more than to start fucking Saga already, and it’s that look that makes Saga increase the speed and the number of fingers he’s pushing into himself. Tora's breath catches visibly in his throat, his strokes stopping, and Saga lets out an exaggerated moan, sliding his fingers deeper.

"S' better when it's you, though," Saga pants. "Your fingers are thicker... You know exactly how to drive me crazy, fuck! Right... ah, ah, here!"

He manages to find his prostate and he jerks up, crying out Tora's name sharply. Opening heavy-lidded eyes, Saga pulls out his fingers with a whine. "I'm ready, I can't wait any more, please!"

Tora looks at him over the top of the phone, his hand dropped to his side. "Y-yeah, fuck, come up here. Ride me."

Tora settles into a reclining position against the pillows, positioning the camera with one hand. Saga's glad to see how hard Tora's cock is, swollen dark with blood, leaking precum profusely. He leans down to kiss the glistening tip, earning a moan from Tora, before kneeling above his hips.

Slowly, he lowers himself down, gasping as he feels the head of Tora's cock breach his entrance. Tora encourages him, his voice gentle and soft, keeping his hips still. Saga finally lowers himself completely on Tora's erection, letting out a soft moan as a shudder runs through his body. He stays there for a few moments, breathing hard, adjusting to Tora's cock filling him. It's wonderful, dear God.

"All right?" Tora asks, voice hoarse.

Saga smiles, nodding, and lifts his hips slowly, before pushing down. Tora groans, his grip on the phone shaky. "Make sure you capture everything," Saga breathes.

"I'll try," Tora hisses. "It's just... so fucking hard... when your ass feels so good, fuck!"

"I've barely started," Saga breathes, giving a slow, single thrust.

Tora's response is to groan loudly, hips jerking up slightly. Saga lets out a whimper and quickens his movements, urging Tora on as well. He'd take his time for the video, usually, but he's desperate. It would be embarrassing how quickly he thinks he'll reach orgasm, if not for how close Tora seems to be as well, shivers running through his body, his hand on the phone nearly slipping.

“You know, I don’t think - mm - we can even watch the footage...” Saga breathes, thrusting his hips. “It’s gonna be really shaky.”

“Fuck it then,” Tora pants, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Saga watches, slightly confused, as Tora puts down the phone. The next thing Saga knows, Tora’s sitting up with his hands groping his ass, and Saga’s moaning brokenly as he feels Tora’s hips snap up sharply. He automatically throws a hand over his mouth before Tora pulls it away, and Saga blinks dazedly at him.

“Go on,” Tora breathes. “Moan out loud for me. I want to make you scream.”

He punctuates his words with sharp thrusts that do leave Saga crying out loud, his fingers digging into Tora’s back. He rides Tora as hard as he dares, with nothing else left on his mind but of how fucking good this feels. He feels Tora’s cock hit his sweet spot and he screams, head tossed back. Tora groans against his neck, kissing and sucking roughly. Saga hopes there'll be marks - he'd love everyone to know he's Tora's.

Within the next couple of sloppy thrusts Saga feels his stomach tightening, his pleasure reaching a peak. His words come out in broken sobs as he begs, "T-Tora, I c-can’t, I’m going to cum!"

“Then cum, darling,” Tora whispers.

The endearment sounds so deliciously filthy in Tora’s roughened voice that Saga does cum on Tora’s next thrust, nails scoring lines down Tora’s back. He arches his back, lips parted in a scream as his vision goes white for a moment of pure ecstasy, cumming in thick white ropes across their stomachs.

He’s only barely aware of Tora’s own climax, groaning his name right next to his ear, praising him. Saga whimpers at the burst of wet heat inside him, making him shiver and rock helplessly against Tora, gasping heavily against his neck.

“Saga? Love, are you okay? Hey, look at me, baby,” Tora says, hands touching his face.

Saga opens his eyes slowly, focusing on Tora’s features, the ones he loves so well. “Never felt better,” he says, though his grin is weak.

Tora presses a kiss to his cheek, and mumbles, “It was... intense. Good intense.”

“Uh huh,” Saga giggles in agreement. “Clean up, pizza, and sleep?”

Tora’s answering chuckle, along with another sweet kiss to his lips, are perfect. Even if he does sheepishly admit that he expects a warning from their landlord anytime soon.

\---

True enough, just two days later, the landlord comes by with a stern warning to "please keep your private activities private". Tora flushes dully as he mutters something about how it won't happen ever again.

"Well? Wanna punish me for being too noisy?" Saga teases as soon as the landlord leaves.

Tora rolls his eyes. "You're insatiable."

But he does, anyway, fucking Saga face down into the mattress, and Saga has to bite hard on the pillow to keep from screaming his pleasure out loud.

It's totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a Part 2 that'll be most likely be PWP, I'm not sure. Well, if people like this, why not? Comments, kudos, etc are very much appreciated! Thank you ^^


End file.
